I'd Lie
by Rogue21493
Summary: She’s one of his closes friends ever. They know pretty much everything about each other. There’s only one thing, she’s never told him. That she loves him. SodaOC Titled after Taylor Swift’s song, ‘I’d Lie’ Rated T just in case oneshot Songfic


I'd Lie  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: She's one of his closes friends ever. They know pretty much everything about each other. There's only one thing, she's never told him. That she loves him. SodaOC Titled after Taylor Swift's song, 'I'd Lie'

A/N: I hope you guys like this! I personally, love Soda (and Dally). They're my two favorite Greasers! Haha. Anyway, I might make this into a story if you guys want me to :) let me know BUT the story would be after they have gotten together, okay? Haha cause I'd suck at it other wise

**I'd Lie  
**(Willow's (the girl) pov)

I hate this.

Sittin' here, watching him and _her_ smile, giggle and kiss. When I got invited out to the movies, I thought it'd just be us. Us being me, Steve and Soda. Maybe Ponyboy and Johnny too.

But nope. Instead it's Soda and Steve tryin' to set me up with _her_ brother.

I hate her.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

Sandy. Perfect Sandy.

I hate hearing Soda go on and on about her. He never brags, no. He just talks about her a lot.

Why me? I mean, he has Steve to talk to about this kinda thing. Does he honestly think I wanna hear this?

When I don't hear him say a word about her for a few days, I get worried. Barely a week goes by that he doesn't say a word about her and he doesn't tell me that him and Sandy are gonna get married one day and/or that he loves her.

He doesn't realize that he's just drivin' a blade straight into my heart.

_I could tell you his favorite color's greenHe loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie _

So, finally, unable to just keep wonderin' if everything is okay, I pull him aside at the DX station when I drop by and ask what's wrong.

He acts like it's nothin', till I keep tryin' to work it outta him. And he finally breaks down and tells me.

Sandy left. Left for Florida and returned a letter of his unopened.

I don't feel happy. Why?

'Cause my best friend has his heart broken and pretty badly. I can tell he's tryin' not to cry and I just want to jump a train to Florida and kill Sandy slowly and painfully with my blade for him.

But I just hug him, tellin' him, that's she's makin' a mistake. And it's the truth. Who wouldn't want or love, Sodapop Curtis? Who's one of the most charming, nice guys you could ask for.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I'm there for him, as Ponyboy's missin'. I'm gonna tear that kid a new one for worryin' everyone so much. Johnny-Cakes too.

I get a call at my house from him, callin' and tellin' me that Ponyboy is alive and that he and Darry are gonna go pick him up.

I tell him to be safe and hug Pony for me. And not to flirt with to many nurses, to save some for all the other poor joes out there. I get a laugh out of him, which is what I wanted in the first place when I said all that.

And I smile softly when I hear him state that I'm the best before he hangs up.

Yeah, I'm the best alright.

The best at lyin' about just how much I love him.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

I head over to his house with Two-Bit and Steve and Ponyboy's up and makin' breakfast. Steve teases him a bit about being a hero.

I do too. After I hug him and smack him upside the head. The hug, cause I missed him. And the smack, cause he had all of us worrin' over him.

I have a piece of cake in my hand, when I see him step out of the shower, gettin' ready to go work at the DX station. In a state of shock, the piece of cake drops, hittin' the table and my mouth drys up and pops up.

I close it quickly, hoping that no one saw that and swallow nervously.

Before he leaves he throws a arm around my shoulders and gives me a half hug and states that soon, me, him and Steve are going to the movies together.

And I grin at him fully for the first time in a week.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you... _

I visit Johnny with Two-Bit and Pony. We see his mother and I just want to sock her one. Two-Bit tells her to go to hell and as Pony's tryin' to pull us both away, I say, 'what he said' and jab my thumb at Two-Bit. I then push Two-Bit away from her, with tears prickin' at my eyes. Poor Johnny havin' to live with _that_...

After visitin' Johnny we visit Dally. He seems okay. Still the same, wild and angry Dally that I've always known.

We start to leave, cause of that look in his eyes. That wild blazin' look that even scares me. And we know better then to try and talk to him when his eyes are blazin' like that.

As I start to head out the door, Dally says somethin' that makes me stop for a second.

"Tell him, kid."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Dally glances at me. "Tell Soda that you love him."

I know I blushed. I just know it. "I don't love him!" I lie.

"Then why your cheeks all red and rosy?" he asks.

I glare at him. "Maybe, cause I'm hot." I grumble.

He chuckles. "Just tell him, okay?"

I nod, not even gonna try to deny it any longer. Dally always knows when I'm lyin' just like Soda.

Before I fully head out, I ask how did he knew that I loved Soda.

He says, "Kid, all of us know you love Soda, except Soda himself. And if you hadn't noticed, he loves you too."

I gap like a fish. But then Pony's there, pullin' me away.

I swat at him and Two-Bit when they ask if I'm okay.

I ignore his and Two-Bit's conversation on the bus, as I think.

Should I tell Soda or not?

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

I don't. At least not for a while.

First we have to deal with the rumble. I fight in it, against Soda and Darry's sayin' that I couldn't.

Pony's gone off somewhere with Dally who showed up for the rumble. Then Pony's back at the Curtis's telling us, that Johnny's dead and Dally's gonna blow.

After we get the call from Dally, and we take off to meet him. And we all see him get shot and killed. I cry for the first time in a long while and Soda's holdin' me, comforting me. Dally was not only one of my best buds he was like the brother I always wanted in a way.

Pony's sick and then after that, they after to go to court because of Johnny killin' that Soc. Pony gets cleared and Darry gets custody of him Afterwards, we all celebrate about that.

And then me and Soda wind up outside, sittin' on the steps, talkin'.

I don't know how but I blurt out, "Soda, for a long time now, I've liked you more then a friend."

He's quiet and I take that as rejection. I take off, hurt.

Dally had been wrong about him loving me.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

But I don't get far. Soda takes off after me and grabs me and pulls me close.

"Why didn't you wait for my answer?" he asks, his mouth close to my ear.

"Cause I didn't want to hear your rejection." I state, sadly.

"Rejection? Whatever gave you that idea?" he asks, pulling back so I can see his faces. His face is mixed between confuse, bewilderment and... happiness?

"Well, could it be the fact you didn't say a word?" I ask, sarcastically.

He chuckles. "Well, what do you take this as?"

And he's kissin' me.

I'm the one in shock now. But then I start to kiss back right before he pulls away.

"Well?" he asks.

It takes me a second to find my voice and then I state, "What do you think I should take that as?"

"That I love you too," he says.

With a smile I kiss him again.

He starts to pull me back toward the house, so we can tell everyone the good news. I pull him back, not exactly ready to go back and then not be alone.

I kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel him smile and wrap his arms around my waist. As we kiss I hear a clap of thunder and then it's rainin' but neither of us make a move to go back to the house or stop kissin'.

I might have lied before to people about loving Sodapop Curtis. But not anymore.

'Cause he loves me too.

A/N: Okay that was long! Hahaha. I hope you guys liked it:) Review please! Reviews are a writers drug! And I'm addicted! lmfao And I know the song doesn't fit Soda perfectly, but it works in the sense that I'm thinkin'!


End file.
